


Fluff Alphabet - Vanderwood

by NatRomanov



Series: Mystic fluff alphabet [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff Alphabet, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, all the love for vandy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRomanov/pseuds/NatRomanov
Summary: A ctivities - What do they like to do with their s/o? How do they spend their free time with them?Since it's a rather rare occurrence for him to be able to spend time with you, he doesn't care too much about what you two do, as long as he's able to be with you in general.Though (not so) secretly he enjoys the more domestic things. Like cooking or baking together, or simply curling up on the couch, watching movies and cuddling. He just makes the most of every second he gets to hold you.
Relationships: Vanderwood & Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Vanderwood (Mystic Messenger) & Reader, Vanderwood (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Vanderwood/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Series: Mystic fluff alphabet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Fluff Alphabet - Vanderwood

**Author's Note:**

> I got the suggestion to do this for Vandy and V as well. So here's the second fluff alphabet!  
> V will definitely be next ^-^ 
> 
> I hope you like this ~ 
> 
> Also, I apologize in advance for any possible mistakes, since english is not my first language.

_**A** ctivities - What do they like to do with their s/o? How do they spend their free time with them?_

Since it's a rather rare occurrence for him to be able to spend time with you, he doesn't care too much about what you two do, as long as he's able to be with you in general.

Though (not so) secretly he enjoys the more domestic things. Like cooking or baking together, or simply curling up on the couch, watching movies and cuddling. He just makes the most of every second he gets to hold you. 

_**B** eauty - What do they admire about their s/o? What do they think is beautiful about them?_

He admires how determined you are to stay with him, no matter how often he had tried to push you away and told you how dangerous it was to be with him. You wouldn't have any of it. Another thing he admires is how strong and caring you are. Whenever he would come home with injuries, you'd take care of it without any hesitation. 

To him one of the most beautiful things about you is your laugh. It never fails to warm his heart and the sound reminds him that you're safe and sound and happy.

_**C** omfort - How would they help their s/o when they feel down/have a panic attack etc.?_

Being an agent (and taking care of Seven on the regular) he knows exactly how to guide you through a panic attack and help you calm down again. Leading you through some breathing and grounding exercises and thanks to him being very attentive, he easily picks up when something doesn't seem to work and tries a different approach. 

In case of you having a bad day, he'll tell you to talk it all out, no matter how small of an issue it may seem to be to you. And the entire time he'll keep you wrapped up in his arms, dropping kisses to your head and forehead, hands rubbing your back and sides soothingly, while he listens attentively to everything that's bothering you.

_**D** reams - How do they picture their future with their s/o?_

Safe. That's the most important thing to him. He wants your future together to be safe and hopefully somewhat normal. With no worries about anyone potentially hunting you two down. Maybe a small house somewhere in the countryside, so there won't be too many people around. Just a quiet, relaxed life, without the constant threat of death.

_**E** qual - Are they the dominant one in the relationship, or rather passive?_

He's not at all familiar with anything related to relationships. So he usually lets you take the lead in things. But that doesn't mean he's completely passive. He'll always make sure to try and give as much back as you're giving him.

_**F** ight - Would they be easy to forgive their s/o? How are they fighting?_

Sometimes fights between you two can get quite heated. It's usually when a mission took longer than expected, he didn't give any sign of him still being alive and/or when he came back with worse injuries. There will be yelling and tears, until you both wordlessly decide to give each other time to calm down again. 

Usually it's him who goes to check on you first, since he feels bad for getting mad at you, when you were only worried about him. He'll pull you into a tight embrace and mumble apologies and quiet "I love you"s into your hair. So, fight never last too long and you always make sure that you don't go to bed while still being mad at each other.

_**G** ratitude - How grateful are they in general? Are they aware of what their s/o is doing for them?_

There are no words to describe just how grateful he is to have someone like you at his side. You basically gave him a reason to try his hardest to stay alive, gave him a home and love he never thought he deserved. 

And of course he's aware of what you're doing for him. He always makes sure to thank you for caring for him as much as you do. Maybe not always with words, but he'll surely show you in all ways he can possibly think of.

_**H** onesty - Do they have secrets they hide from their s/o? Or do they share everything?_

There are quite a few things he can't share with you. Not because he doesn't want to, but because if he told you, it could endanger you, if you knew such things. But otherwise, he shares everything. He knows there's no reason to keep safe topics from you. Unless there's a surprise involved.

_**I** nspiration - Did their s/o change them somehow, or the other way around? Like trying out new things or helped them overcome personal problems?_

You helped him open up. Over the years he had built a protective wall around himself, bottling everything up and not allowing himself to actually express his feelings. It's what's expected of agents. But you showed him that he's worthy of being loved and allowing himself to love someone. He still struggles with expressing things like that, but you help him work on that as well. 

_**J** ealousy - Do they get jealous easily? How do they deal with it?_

He can get a little self-conscious at times. Because he's convinced there's someone out there who's better for you. But when he sees someone blatantly flirting with you, it's one of the rare occasions where he actually makes use of PDA to show that person who you belong to. He'll wrap an arm possessively around you and even pull you in for a kiss. Of course not without glaring at the person as well, and he can muster up quite the death glare.

_**K** iss - Are they a good kisser? What was the first kiss like? _

Your first kiss was more on the desperate side. After a mission that took longer than expected (and went terribly wrong at one point) he immediately went to your place, even if it was already late at night. You were more than just relieved to see him alive and semi well. You two basically clung to each other during a deep kiss, full of unspoken emotions. 

Generally, he's an amazing kisser. Slow and soft, sensual, hot and steamy... No matter the kiss, he always knows exactly what he's doing and how to leave you wanting more of them.

_**L** ove Confession - How would they confess to their s/o?_

It's at the same day of your first kiss. When you had calmed down enough to let go, you moved into the bathroom, where you usually took care of his injuries. While you were working on patching him up, he was pretty much just staring at you, his mind going a mile a minute. He was so lost in his thoughts, that you had to nudge him out of them. He didn't protest when you told him he should stay the night and once you had settled down in bed, he pulled you close again, a hand buried in your hair and before he knew it a quiet "I love you" slipped past his lips. It wasn't planned at all, but it was still full of emotion and the look alone on your face was enough to let him know you felt the same. 

_**M** arriage - Do they want to get married? How do they propose? What would the marriage be like?_

Even if he forces himself not to think too often about what the future could hold for the two of you, the thought of eventually marrying you is still on his mind, occasionally. And it's something he would absolutely love to happen. Maybe someday, when it's safe, he'll get to show everyone that you're his and his alone.

He's not exactly the most romantic type. Of course he'd put a lot of thought into what kind of ring to get you, but the proposal at all would probably either be over dinner or completely out of the blue. For example, when you are in the kitchen, baking together, he'd wrap his arms around your waist from behind, hold the ring up and whisper a simple "Marry me..." into your ear.

_**N** icknames - What do they call their s/o?_

Babe, Baby, Baby Girl, My heart. 

_**O** n Cloud Nine - What are they like when they are in love? Is it obvious for others? How do they express their feelings?_

It's probably not too obvious to others. Mainly because you can't really be public or obvious about your relationship after all.

Also, he's not the most vocal person, especially when it's about his feelings, so he most likely shows it through actions. For example, when you're alone, he's very affectionate and likes to hold and kiss you as much as possible. 

_**P** DA - Are they upfront about their relationship? Do they brag with their s/o in front of others? Or are they rather shy to kiss etc. when others are watching?_

If he could, he would. He wouldn't be shy at all. In fact, he'd love to show you off to everyone and kiss you whenever possible, no matter who's watching. 

_**Q** uirk - Some random ability they have that’s beneficial in a relationship. _

He's very cleanly, so you would never have to worry about him leaving his stuff laying around somewhere. 

_**R** omance - How romantic are they? What would they do to make their s/o happy? Cliché or rather creative?_

Not the most romantic person, but if you'd hint at wanting to do something more romantic, he'd try his best. 

He'd probably take you someplace off the grid, where it's just the two of you, surrounded by nature and where you wouldn't have to worry about a single thing. Just enjoying your time together. 

_**S** upport - Are they helping their s/o achieve their goals? Do they believe in them?_

Number one supporter of whatever you set your mind on. He'll support you any way possible and, if necessary to help you out, would even call in some favors for you.

_**T** hrill - Do they need to try out new things to spice out your relationship? Or do they prefer a certain routine?_

Let's be honest, that man is regularly going through a lot, so he enjoys quiet and slow days a lot. Whenever he can spend days with you, you two slip into a routine. He gets up with you in the morning for breakfast and coffee and to see you off. While you're at work, he'd probably clean up a bit, take care of the laundry or catch up on some much needed sleep. You two like to prepare dinner together and you tell him about your day, before you cuddle up on the couch to watch some TV or a movie, until it's time to go to bed. 

_**U** nderstanding - How good do they know their partner? Are they empathetic?_

For his job, he had to learn how to read people. So he's quick to pick up the smallest change of your behaviour. 

Also, since you two agreed to not have secrets (unless absolutely necessary on his part), you talk about everything, so he knows you, your quirks and habits quite well.

_**V** alue - How important is the relationship to them? What is it’s worth in comparison to other things in their life?_

It's probably the most important thing in his life. You are the reason for him to get through everything, after all. 

_**W** ild Card - A random Fluff Headcanon._

When he has the chance to be with you on your days off, he likes to get up before you, so he can prepare breakfast in bed for you. He'll make all your favorites and even prepares you coffee just the way you like it. It's a way for him to show you how much he loves and appreciates you. 

_**X** OXO - Are they very affectionate? Do they love to kiss and cuddle?_

He absolutely loves your cuddles and kisses. After all, he's more than just a little touch starved. He'll even touch you one way or another, when he simply walks past you. On the first day of him coming home, he might even cling to you for majority of the day.

_**Y** earning - How will they cope when they’re missing their partner?_

He'll force himself to focus on work, because distraction means possible failures. And the sooner he gets things done, the sooner he can see you again.

_**Z** eal - Are they willing to go to great lenghts for the relationship? If so, what kind of?_

He'd literally die and kill for you. So there's not really something he wouldn't do for you. 


End file.
